Digieach, the Redone
by DeCkLaRatioN
Summary: Crossover Bleach & Digimon A new kind of Hollows are awakening and Soul Society is making a dangerous decision. What will happen when the fronts are going to take their step ?
1. Definitely

_"Imagination is the one weapon in the war against reality."  
-Jules de Gaultier_

* * *

**Definitly **

**or: Life's cruel being.**

Was it his lucky day? Definitely not, as he felt like fortune had smacked him hard across his face. He stood in front of the room of his personifcated doom. He knew it. No one went into this room and lived long enough to get paper, pen and enough time to write the tale down. He blamed his class for being here, but he knew he would get all the blame and punishments again. Life was just too cruel to him.

No, he definitely wasn't one who looked at a half-empty glass of blood. He looks at it like it was full, or at least half-full. As it made no real difference for him. He doesn't look at it in disgust and throws it across the room to the nearest wall, being blamed yet again for something he might have done. Even if in that case he would have done it. He wouldn't look at it like he was a vampire, either, who was ready to drink the red liquid down to the last drop. He would send it t a hospital, to help other people. Or he might put it away. Or he even might fill it up again. Considering that the last option seemed actually pretty emotional like. The second option actually seemed even to be not such a bad idea, though. He dismissed the thoughts again. Period.

As he entered the room, he heard the sickening voice of his cold doom, which was a man in midage. "Sit down. " His voice droned, with a cold hint in it. It seemed like he voice of a Overlord, which did not accept failure or misbehaving. Just seemed a Overlord much more friendly in this moment, as the person before him. As he newly arrived person sat down, he saw the man taking a book and opening it. "Check page 29 to 31. Copy it in your excise book and let me check it after. Depending how well you did, I will let you go home or not." The younger person was sure. This person indeed **WAS** his doom. And Life **WAS** cruel.

"Sweet! ", was all the person could get out. _Ascan Daisuke Grantesz_, for short Dai or Ascan, had survived the extra work. Life seemed to be so sweet in such moments. The young man looked out of the door of the school. The Headmaster had checked his writings, accepted it and left him for freedom. In the first time of School History, someone survived the extra work by the headmaster! Too bad Ascan didn't felt like writing the tale down. One thought lightened up. Maybe he was NOT the first one, who survived this torture ? Prohably had others it either, but just didn't wanted to write it down like Ascan ? Ascan felt down yet again. Life was Cruel at such moments.

When he arrived at the bus stop, he noticed his friends. There were on one hand Izumi Ikkaku, a young but strong girl in his class. She was never afraid of anything or anyone, but she didn't believed in things she has never seen before. Which means that she doesn't believe in Souls, either. Which makes it hard for his other friend, Zaiaku Kazeniichi. He always said he sees Ghosts and that stuff. Hell, he even demands that he see evil monsters! He never believed in that things, so he let talk, but heignore it. A sad fate actually. Life seemed to cruel at such moments.

He walked in to see that he tried to get her attention about anything yet again. "No really, I swear I saw a large Lizard with a horse's head and arms like these of a crab! He had a white mask on his face! " She rolled her eyes again. Izumi really was annoyed. "What I don't see, I don't believe! Stop trying to give me a picture of something I never saw! " She countered cold towards her and Ascan's friend, who just choke his head in silence. He gave up for now, but it was just a matter of time until he continued to make her "believe these things." Ascan walked up beside them and greeted them. "Hey guys, you didn't catch the other bus before, did you ?" Izumi rolled her eyes again. "Would we be here else, Einstein ?" Ascan shrugged. "You know that this is my usual question in such cases." A Bus was driving towards the busstop now. Holding there, Ascan & Izumi went in. Zaiaku had to drive with a different bus. "Really now.", she started complain. "Some time I will give him a new smack of face! He is so annoying at times !" Ascan shrugged again. "I don't really care for that fact, I let him be what he want. If he thinks, that he can see dead people and these monsters, I don't care. Just do like you are listening but don't do, that's the trick. "

Time went by pretty fast. It was one busstop before Ascan had to go out. He really didn't want to go home, but he had to finish his school stuff for tomorrow. Either he had a MMORPG waiting for him. He grinned. "What you gonna do today, Izumi ?" It was her turn to shrug now. "Not much, prohably I gonna go to the Boxing training. Will be a lot of fun, I hope. " Ascan looked at her with a risen Eyebrow and a strange look. "You are doing boxing ?" She rolled her eyes the prohably 100st time today. "Of course I do, how do you think I was able to punch this excuse for a fighter, who is one year older then me!" He remembered this incident. He was mobbing her, at first she ignored him, but when he started to touch her, she gave him a hit he will never forget. Ascan chuckled, he didn't even neared her for months. The bus was starting to slow down, as he aimed for the next Busstop. "Okay, here is my stop. See ya somewhen." He walked out of the bus as new people went in. Going straight the street up, into a other street, straight to a large house. It was painted white, before it was a prev.-garden, with a lot of different flowers and plants. Ascan went to the door, took a key out and opened it. "Hey Mom, I'm Home!

* * *

Please Review and give me suggestions.

~AshSkY/AlbTrauM.


	2. Lost

**Authors Note:** I noticed that I was one Note short, so I'm adding it to this one. This is one another attempt to write a story of mine, but this time I wrote a little already in next chapters, and I keep writing. Also I will try to answer on all Reviews, in hope that there are gonna be some... *smiles* ;)

_"The important thing is not to stop questioning."  
-Albert Einstein_

_

* * *

  
_

**Lost **

**or: a little tragedy of Love**

The next morning, Ascan stood at a bus stop on the opposite side of yesterday. He looked at a watch and saw, that the bus regulary came in three minutes. As this bus **never** was on time, he predicted at least 10 minutes. He sighed as he listened to the music that was playing in his MP3-Player. It was a morning like every morning else was. It was the same way things go, it was nothing really special. Every day became nearly the same small picture in a photobucket. Little did Ascan know that today will be a unusual day.

It was really a weird thing. First, the bus arrived on time today. That was most likely the most weird thing, that ever happened to Ascan. As he entered the bus, he saw that Izumi was there either. He walked up to her, but she seemed to ignore him slightly. "Hey Izumi." "Hey.", was all she replyed. "So… Got everything finished for today ?" His goal was to create a conversation, normal or not. "Yes." She was pretty shortcutted today. What happened yesterday ? Ascan had to chose wiether to go the straight way, or for the long way. After a short war inside of him, the curious side won with a huge force and he asked her straight to the point. "Izumi, what is up ? You are so weird today, and you are so silent. Usually, you are the one who keeps talking about everthing. Tell me what is up! " Silence. It was unbearable, the silence was so uncomfortable. His music said "Hear the voices, choose your choices, Finally break the Silence today and now, scream whatever it is out loud now! ". Ascan knew that the music was right, but he either knew that screaming wouldn't have been the best way to communicate with her. At best, she would have given him a straight punch towards the face.

At school, things became even more weird. Zaiaku didn't came to school, his seat was empty. Whoever he asked, all said they did not have seen him yet. Giving finally in, he went to his seat again. From the corner of his eyes, he saw that silent tears ran down from Izumis eyes. She looked spaced out. As Ascan wanted to go to her, he knew that he shouldn't. As much as he wanted to help her, he knew that she wouldn't answer him at all. She was after all already so silent in bus. He differences to know is, that this is the class room. Here is their very own privacy, which they don't have in a bus. He tried to make himself go to his seat. The teacher entered the room, with him was a policeman. They both had serious looks on their face. Ascan's teacher, Mr. Tarker, looked even a little sad in his look. It was another weird thing, as Mr. Tarker was considered the most funniest and happiest teacher in the whole school. He was the favorite of many pupil. The teacher went to the desk, the Policeman stood in front of the class. "Class 9-2. You prohably wonder why I am here, but first I'd like to introduce myself. I am Officer Sean Torm. I have something serious to reveal and I am here to help you with hints to solve it. " Ascan swallowed. This day was definitely weird.

"Yesterday, at 7.48 pm…", Mr. Torm began, "someone anonym informed us that a person has fallen unconscious out of unknown reasons. Now people are banging on the door, so we quickly had a car driving there. When they arrived, no one was there. The door was slightly opened. They went in, and found really someone unconscious in there. They called immediately a emergency car, who was there in no time and brought the man into hospital. There, only he death of the person was found. The problem about that was, we don't know who called us. Then, the death the person died is unknown either. It was like his soul was _sucked_ out of him. We don't know who it was and how it was done, but the investigation is still running on highdrive." Everyone looked with a terrified look at the police man. "The reason because I am here today at this moment is…" , he closed his eyes to find the best words, "because the man we found was your classmate Zaiaku Kazeniichi." Everyone looked shocked now. Terrified and shocked. That was the best way to describe it. Silently, Izumi began to cry even harder. Ascan looked with empty eyes at the officer. He had a pain in his chest; one of his best friends have been found dead. No matter how crazy he seemed to be, that indeed was a tragedy. But as Man he knew that he was not allowed to cry. He will never cry, no matter what the reason is. Still, it was a pain. "I know it is hard for you all understand the meaning of death, as all people are suffering from a loss. We have to go on and continue our lifes, in memory of the persons that have died. You need to keep the person in your heart, only if he is truly forgotten he will be gone. " He bowed down slightly. "I'm sorry that I can't bring any positive news for you. But you all have to go one. I hope you will be able to learn the most you can from now on, to continue where your mate can't anymore. " He winced at the teacher to continue and went out of the room. As the teacher gave the pupil some time to recognize and understand the full message, he got up his seat and went to the board. "I know it is hard to understand this. But you have to go on. Let's begin with some easy stuff this morning…" he started with the lesson. Ascan knew why he did that, even at the disgusting look of some pupils. He had to. Mr. Tarker had to do it, else they all will fall in sadness and forget theirselves.

At break, they all went their own way. But Ascan knew, they all are still terrified. The person they have seen the last time yesterday will be gone forever. He went up to the person that was the most weird at the very moment. "Hey, Izumi… ", he walked up to her. She looked up at him, hoping to see a certain person, but all she found was her other friend. "I know, that this question is hard, but why are you so upset ? You were so silent the whole day and you kept crying the whole time either. " She tried to ignore him, as Ascans look changed into a caring one. "You were the one calling the police, weren't you ? " She nodded slightly. "I went to him yesterday. He… He told me that the dead of his father is finally getting better, he doesn't feel so bad anymore." Ascan remembered it. It was some months ago, that his father died at a car accident. It upsetted Zaiaku a lot. "We talked to each other. And suddenly, he turned pale and fell to the floor. I tried every first aid move I knew, I called the police. I was not able to think straight, I gathered my stuff and ran home. I knew he was died, just I did not want anyone to know. " She started to cry again. She was very upset. Just then, two things made Ascan think. "Izumi, I know this question may be weird, but… you and Zaiaku, you both were together, weren't you ?" She looked shocked at him. _How… he figured out ?_ "I knew it. You are acting so different from usual, considering how the whole class reacted on the death, and you. I didn't know, but it was a idea worth to ask. I didn't know, but it was a idea worth to ask. " He ran a hand up her back, trying to calm her a little. "The next question is… which is prohably the most weird one I asked ever, you said "You were gathering your stuff". Which means that you had things at him. I have just a idea, but… were you two doing it ? " The look on her face was undescribable. It was a mix of shock, disbelieve and sadness. She started to sob loud and to cry heavier then before. She was nearly unstoppable, like a waterfall of tears which tried to unleash his mighty self. He hugged her to comfort her as good as he could, as he took this reaction as a 'Yes'. That indeed explained a lot. But he knew that he should keep quiet. She would either tell it herself, or in worst case, do anything which makes it seem that it was her. But there was still one thing very weird. How the hell did Zaiaku die in the end ?

* * *

Please Review and give me suggestions.

~AshSkY/AlbTrauM.


	3. Truth

**Authors Note: **I have written some chapters until 6 already, so I am sorry if I am not using any kind of suggestion just yet. I gonna answer to all reviews I get, look at the area below this chapter. Please keep on Reviewing, if you read this message now. They keep me writing, so please support me if you like this Story.

_"The more you are motivated by love, the more fearless and free your actions will be."  
-Katherine Mansfield_

* * *

**Truth **

**or: seeing through his eyes**

Zaiakus sudden death seemed to have infected all, the whole school and all his contacts. When Ascan came home, he felt a emptiness in his heart. Izumi has cryed the whole days, whenever she did not have a lesson. At every break, she has let her tears flow as long as she needed to. Ascan didn't went from her side, he followed her to her ome, hoping to ease her pain and sorrow as much as possible. He knew, only Zaiaku could help her now, but he was dead and will never return. At Ascans home, his parents were sad and shocked about the news, they drove to the mother of him. Both families were friends to each other and they felt like they needed to do something for her. What both, Ascans parents and the mother of Zaiaku never will know, is the fact, that a love is broken for ever.

The death was something unavoidable. Maybe it was Zaiakus last wish, or curse for that matter, but Ascan sees every now and then weird things. His sight seemed to blur at some shots, he even saw weird persons, and heard weird and scary sounds. The fact, that he heard some loud screeches at moments was running a cold in his bones. Even Izumi said that she has noticed t, so I was not all alone in this confusion. But sometimes I really wish that Zaiaku would come back and tell me the truth about that.

But destiny wasn't very good to him and made more weird things happen. As Ascan was about to walk to the busstop, a young child, who wore high school clothing and was at most 11 years old, was walking towards him. "Ascan Daisuke Grantesz ?"

Ascan looked at him like he saw a ghost. In fact, by now he saw them sometimes, as the blurs seemed to have turned into ghost. But this was really scary. The child sounded so matured, so serious. Worse is the fact, that the child knew Ascans full name. That was only topped by the mattering fact, that this **was** a child. But shouldn't the fact that this child knew his name be the worst ? This didn't really mattered to him in this moment. Actually, he thought now that he is finally so famous and known by children, that they even come at his way to home to him. Maybe it was a fan and wanted a autograph ? But these thoughts made problem no.1 kick itself into the game again. But he ignored that fact at the end, and looked at this child, answering cool: "You know my name ? Oh, don't speak. It was my incredible Aura, my good looking, my whole being which made you recognize me."

The child looked at Ascan like he had finally lost his mind. So, he ignored his last statement. "You have 2 days before a man with black, messy hair will go up to you after school and ask you to follow him. Everything else will be explained then. Even… ", he started to walk away, passing Ascan by, "the mysterious death of your friend Zaiaku. " Ascan looked spaced out now, every information that this child gave him was senking into him now. As he wanted to ask the youngster, he turned around and saw that the long street was empty. He remembered that he heard no car driving by, and else he was sure to have not hear anything that would have transported him. Ascan continued his way towards the busstop. And every informationen finally was in him. Zaiaku… Why did you have to die… "

A girl, more a woman with long flowing and beautiful hair stood on the roof of a large building, as the young child of before appeared immediately beside her. It was weird, he just appeared out of nothing there. "How it went on?", she was asking him now. She wore a black robe with a large white cloak above. The back of the cloak showed the Kanjisymbol for 2. "The deal is set. It's time for us to report to **him**…". She nodded, and as fast as he had appeared out of the blue, oth of them disappeared in nothing, leaving a empty roof with no trace of them behind.

* * *

_**REVIEW CORNER:**_

_E.S. Simeon:_

First Review ;) Thanks for it already and thanks for the suggestion. To answer your questions, the prologue is just kind of similar to this one. I did not intend to write it for this one, they are different stories. But you can very kind of set the prologue of normal for this one as well. This is, like the title says, a _"Redone"_. To the Crossover aspects, you are seeing them this chapter more clearly now. Just one thing before, I tried to put them as good together as possible ;)

* * *

Please Review and give me suggestions.

~AshSkY/AlbTrauM.


	4. Meeting

**Authors Note:** I have chosen to less frequently, and more important, between larger timelimits post my Chapters. Else I'll have no chapters will be there anymore soon! But, be happy guys; This chapter finally reveals some about the plot. Like always, you always can give critic and suggestions, please review if you like the story or got anything else.

_"When we remember we are all mad, the mysteries disappear and life stands explained."  
-Mark Twain_

* * *

**Meeting **

**or:**** a deal that will happen**

It was a large room. That was the best way to describe it. On the walls were the Kanjis for the 8 Elements, Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Light, Darkness, Range and Melee. The catigories of power which show each power's element. The Kanjis were painted each on beautiful pictures, showing their meaning and a perfect structure on him. They are showing the strongest power of their kind on them, as a requirem to them. The Fire Kanji was made one a large fire, in the background was a red dragon with red eyes painted. The water showed Ice and a waterfall, in the background was a blue glacier, in it was a giant Armor sealed. The legendary Armor Iceshard and the Hammer of Thrist, the powers of the legendary master of the Ice power. The Windkanji showed a storm, Thunder and a tornado. The Background showed a large, red bird. It's head was seeming to burn, but it was clearly shown that it was a creature of Wind; it's Wings seemed to unleash the giant storm. Earth showed various plants and trees, a beautiful forest with admirable flowers. On it was the guardian of Earth, a seeming Humanoid Flowergirl with a large pink flower on her head. Light must have been the most admirable picture of them all; it showed two angels, a male and female ones; The legendary Monkangel and the Archerangel, the Warriors of Light, Range and Melee. The three Kanjis were shown on it either, Light, Range and Melee. For the thing, that three Legends are shown on it, the picture was the biggest on them all. Darkness was black; It seemed endless black, only the contour was shown on it. It seemed to be a large Demon, with insect-like wings. But it was a insect, the tale proofed that.

The pictures filled the walls of the room, while at one wall, opposite to the entrance, was a large throne. A person sat on it, wearing the same outfit like the woman on the roof. Just on the persons back was the Kanji for 1. Before him stood two lines of persons, each one of them wore the black robe with the white cloak on it, each had a different number between 2 to 11. Overall, there were 12 Persons in the Room. Just one person seemed to be missing, as there was a empty spot between two of the. They were all different from each other, from little to large, from different statures, hair colors, hair length, just so much that they barely could be recognize to be at the same rank. Just one thing was the same for them, they all wore a large Katana each. Some wore it on the back, some had it fixated on their belt, some had it crosswise somewhere placed, where they could fast reach it. The power they all released was epic, it was skyhigh. They were the strongest of their kind, the representants of their own mankind. There was the boy, who revealed the deal to Ascan. The woman, which was on the roof. And there were even many more.

Another person came into the room, wearing the same cloths like them all with the number 12. He had darkred hair, which was messy towards the sky. "I apologize that I am late, I had some researches to do." The person in the seat nodded. "Apologize is accepted. Welcome." He quickly walked to the empty spot between the two persons. He weakly smiled as he saw the other persons giggle a little. He sighed softly. "Very well, as all are here together, I'd like to start with a thanks to all of you, that you took your time and came as quickly as you were able to. " Another person with the 11 on his back replyed quickly : "No problem, you know that this is our job." The person with the 1 on his back nodded. "Let the **Captain Meeting** begin. **Captain Cody**, would you please report ?" The young child with the name Cody and the 10 on his back nodded in respone and stepped with one quick step out of his line. "**Captain Yolei** and I went to the real world, contacting the target. All reports of the 13th Squad seem to be correct, as the person was spiritual aware of me. In the next 3 days, either my Adjutant **Kazeniichi** will take the contact to him and explain the whole situation. If he is willed to follow, then we might have the perfect candidate." The person on the throne noded. "Was everything Captain Cody said correct, Captain Yolei ?", said person walked out of the line and noded. "Yes, it was like Captain Cody said." The person on the throne has noded again. "Excellent. Thank you for taking your time to deal with this situation. **Captain Daisuke**, what is the currently status of the **Sleepers**?" Yolei stepped one step back, Daisuke stepped one step before. On his back was the number 11. "No movement was registed yet. The scoutsquads of the second Squad did not find anything bad yet, but my troops are always ready. " The person on the throne frowned. "That is not good to hear, but we have to live with that for now. "His clear came towards another person, which stood at the end of the line to the right of the person. His hair was orange, he was large but he didn't seem to be a strong person. His back wrote the number 8. "**Captain Matt**, in the last meeting we discussed the radical changes about the Shinigami Trainees. What is the currently status ? " He frowned a little again as he saw the hard look of the said Shinigami, who tried to figure good words to describe it. " The situation keeps changing, a lot are scared about the currently problems with the heavy **Hollow** growing. They are just way too afraid to get their mind up to work to fight them." The person on the throne, best to be descried as the leader of the group, sighed a little and continued then. " As I see nothing else to discuss for now, I'd like you all to go back to your positions and to your work. " As he saw several nods of the people in the meeting, he stumpped with his feet, as the signal that the meeting was closed.

* * *

Please Review and give me suggestions.

~AshSkY/AlbTrauM.


	5. Game

**Authors Note:** Today, I have updated my public profile, so it is on the currently status. Remember to review if you liked the Chapter, or the story until now.

_"To be pleased with one's limit is a wretched state."  
-Johann Wolfgang van Goethe  
_

_

* * *

_

**Game**

**or:**** What is true existence ?**

Ascan heard the voices in his head growing over the time. Yesterday came the weird boy to him, who was at most half the size of Ascan, but he felt great respect for the boy. It seemed like… he lived already _for a thousand years_, like he had nearly endless wisdom. But maybe the voices in his head drove him that crazy that he starts to turn crazy. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was heavy in any case. As Ascan was lying in the night on his bed, he looked through a window into the clear sky. The moon was shining into his room, and the stars seemed to watch the moon and him in careful manner. He remembered when he was younger. He thought that the moon and the stars were evil monsters, waiting for the right to come down on this planet to eliminate everything. Softly sighing, he turned around and tried to sleep. "Maybe I can sleep a little…"

With huge rings around the eyes, he came next morning out of his room. He didn't sleep much at all, and it drove him crazy. He was not sure if he was it yet, but he was sure that it will not long anymore. The watch said 7:30, so he had about 3\4 hour left before school started. He did not want to, but he knew that he had no chance. Life seemed to be so cruel yet again.

Was it Fortune? Did she maybe finally love him today? As he went out of his door, said good bye to his mother and went to the bus stop. When he got there, the bus just arrived as well. So he got there on time. A short look above all persons there, and he noticed that Izumi wasn't in the bus. He shrugged the thought off and immediately after found a place to sit. Just after a moment, this place was captured by Ascan. The best part was that the bus came into a traffic jam; there was no way in and no wait out. While the bus driver was looking in shock how the time passed by, the children and people in the bus were all happy. Ascan took the time to let his heavy eyes close down, letting him drift into the world of imaginations.

_Wake up… Wake up…!_

When Ascan woke up, he blinked a few times in surprise. He was still in the bus, everyone around him was still there. The Area around him seemed to have changed, so they might have moved by now. But there was something odd. It seemed like nothing moved at all. It was like the time itself stopped. He looked around and tried to see if anything moved at all. But he found nothing. "What the hell?", he muttered under his breath. He was ready to panic, until he saw something move. It was huge and seemed to look at something. To be exactly, at someone. At Ascan. "So, you _can_ see and hear me. I am surprised. That means that you are spiritual aware. And your's even high enough to ignore my time freezing. I should congratulate you, if you wouldn't die so soon….", something told him. The thing chuckled at the end of the sentence. It went cold for the young Grantesz now. The frostbite ate him out, as he started to shiver from the uncomfortable feeling. The thing slowly went toward him. Every step it did with it's large, dragon-like feet seemed to increase a unbearable force on Ascan. This force seemed to press him together, just as it tried to push him into a small item.

Sweat was running down Ascan's neck, as he ran down the road his bus has driven down the other moment. He felt it's presence, it's pressure still on him. He knew that he has nearly no chance to escape, but he had to try. "C'mon, c'mon! Run like you want, insect! It'll just increase the fun of eating your soul! ", a rough voice laughed from behind. It was a black, dragon-like thing. It's wings were broken and had holes, it's body seemed to be a pillar of bones. There was nearly no skin on it, and where it's face was supposed to be, was a huge mask. The eyes seemed to be closed, just like these of a sleeping creature. But it was high awaken, and it's desire to eat and hunt was nearly palpable. It's way to hunt was some kind of tag. In case the tagged one wins and therefore flees, he keeps his life. Lose results in death. Just when Ascan tried to turn around a corner, he fell. He was not able to run anymore, the spiritual Pressure was just too great. The time around him still was frozen, and not even the wind was moving. As this weird thing was now standing before Ascan, it was laughing. "Now, I'm going to eat my breakfast of today. You will help me a lot, insect." Swinging his claws around, he aimed at Ascan with a strong hit. Just as the hit was about to hit it's target, and it was prepared to take it, closing it's eyes…

It never came. The hit, as Ascan expected, which would take normal people's life never came. Merely a loud clang was heard. "This is your end, _Skullgrey__._ You have caused enough havoc on this world, though I am happy that you did not unleash your rocket, which is on your back. That would have destroyed the whole city. But the Timefreezing technique is new, it is something our databank did not log yet. Congratulation, but this is your final moment." The voice was clear, but sounded young and drastic. As Ascan slowly opened his eyes again, he saw the young child of not long ago. All that Ascan could see was the familiar hair, and someone in a white cloak with a large 10 on the back. There was a weird tone heard, and a scream-like screech. "Why do you have to interfere, Shinigami ?! Can't you just die like the rest of you ? " The creature, Skullgrey called, screamed. The young one smirked. "A Shinigami ? Just like the rest ? Don't put me on the same level like these. The ones you murdered were not even seated. But I am a Captain. The differences in power is a whole lot. Now, die." The Shinigami suddenly vanished out of sight and reappeared behind the hollow. With a large Slash of a Sword, the Captain cut the hollow in two halves. The Time freeze faded immediately, the hollow followed. All that Ascan was able to do was blink, feeling the heavy Pressure fading with the hollow.

* * *

_**Review Corner:**_

_E.S. Simeon:_

Thanks for another review. I gonna consider the space between each time someone talks, but first I will rework all chapters and correct incorrect sentence in it. I noticed that there are a lot of these, so please forgive me that I have not done that sooner. I'll add these to the next Update.

* * *

Please Review and give me suggestions.

~AshSkY/AlbTrauM.


End file.
